Damian
Damian is a 29 year old Human. He is a side character of Imperial Wyrm Early life Damian was raised in West City by a businessman father who worked for Capsule Corp, and a mother who was a teacher. They weren't his real parents though, he was adopted. His parents neglected him and were always too busy working, his father abused him. Damian, frustrated after not getting into the college he wanted, ran away after high school. He decided to travel the world, looking for whoever his real parents were, if they were still alive. He lived in many motels across the continent and got work wherever work was, working in fast food restaurants, gas stations, and steakhouses. While living in the motel and working at whatever job he got, he would go to the town or cities archives or do research on the residents of the town, looking for his possible parents. Meeting the Lookout Crew Damian saw a tower one day, when he was hiking in the woods. He climbed the tower and it took him many hours to climb it. When he finally reached the top, he was exhausted.. At the top of the tower, Damian saw martial artists training at the top. He met another mysterious human like himself, who was an amnesiac with no name who had stumbled upon the place out of curiosity. Damian and this mysterious amnesiac, met Lux Crystallum. They both learned that this place was called "the lookout" and its residents were The Lookout Crew. Damian asked why he could feel "peoples power", a power the amnesiac had in common with him as well, Lux told him that it was because he could sense ki. Damian asked what ki was, Lux told him that ki was "the power within all beings" which could be unlocked, just like mana. Damian wanted to "be strong" like the lookout crew. The amnesiac human who he had met, decided to call himself "". Ajax and Damian decided to be training partners and they took training under Nikad, after having a sparring match with him. Nikad also told Ajax and Damian about the Saiyan Race and Goku and Frieza. Damian fought Ajax in a gravity chamber (not the hyperbolic time chamber) in 3x gravity, while Nikad observed their fight. It was a brutal fight and the gravity made their bodies heavier, Damian was bruised and had a black eye, his clothes were tattered. Ajax and Damian were both battle damaged but they kept fighting, it was even more rough when it was 10x gravity. The fight ended when Damian, though injured and tired, somehow let out a hidden power from within himself. He glowed with a blue aura and was temporarily stronger, he punched Ajax so hard it blew him away and he hit a wall. This hidden power was his ki, which he had let out because of his anger. Nikad then taught Ajax and Damian how to use ki. Damian tried to make a ball of ki, but it was a tiny orb of ki and it disappeared. When he concentrated hard enough, he accidentally blew a hole in the ceiling with a ki blast. When he had gotten use to using ki, Nikad taught him and Ajax how to use flight. Damian jumped as high as he could but he couldn't seem to fly, no matter how hard he concentrated. Eventually he flew but then he fell down. Then finally, he concentrated so hard he was able to fly all around the room (but he did hit a wall and fall on one try). The final technique that Nikad taught him and Ajax was the Kamehameha Wave. After learning how to use the Kamehameha, Damian left the gravity chamber and fell asleep on a bench on the lookout. He was worn out from his training and he had not fully mastered all of the techniques. 10 Year Timeskip (1052 - 1062) 10 years passed from 1052 to 1062, Damian was then 29 years old. Damian spent most of his time training on his own and practicing the techniques he had learned from the lookout crew, in the wilderness, living in a cabin he built for himself. He became very strong, but only just a little stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku. He still had a lot to learn. Skills/Abilities * Martial Arts - Knows Judo and Kung Fu techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki * Kamehameha - * Solar Flare * - An energy attack * * * Gallery urstupo.jpg|Damian calling someone stupid Damian.jpeg Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles